


Double Stuffed Oreo

by Redawilo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Piers, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, Fuckbuddies, Hey! That rhymed!, M/M, Piers is a disaster but he tries, though really they're all switches in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Piers is horny. Who better to hit up than Raihan and Leon for some casual sex? He says he doesn't care what they do and hedoesn'tregret it.That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 320





	Double Stuffed Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the title. I'll explain it all at the end.

It was difficult to tell, as always, what time of day it was upon waking up. Depending on the day it was either an upside or a downside to living in Spikemuth, since the sun never shined on the city proper. The clock beside Piers's bed read 12:02, and considering he kept it on 24 hour time he didn't have to guess whether that was noon or midnight. Considering he went to bed sometime after two in the morning he decided he'd slept long enough. With a stretch Piers crawled out his bed and onto the floor, whereupon it took him another minute or two to pull himself up onto his feet. How some people could just jump out of bed and be awake he'd never know.

Rubbing his eyes he meandered to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. It was at about the time he went to remove the pants he had been wearing the day before and had fallen asleep in that he realized a part of himself was far more awake than the rest of him. With a groan he began to wonder how best to deal with it. A quick wank in the shower usually worked, but even he had to admit that was getting boring. Especially when he'd been doing that for...shit, had it really been a month since he’d had sex? He pondered this problem as he washed his hair. Having a lot of it, it provided him ample time to think.

Stepping naked into his bedroom Piers dug around in his closet for something to wear. Having actually done the laundry a couple of days ago, finding something clean was fairly easy. Once dressed his next task was to put his makeup on. And then, find his damn phone.

How Raihan had managed to train his rotom so well was beyond him. Where Raihan's almost never left his side unless he specifically set it somewhere, Piers's liked to get up and wander the house while he was busy or sleeping. It was no surprise that it was nowhere to be found in his bedroom. So Piers resigned himself to going downstairs.

He could hear noises from the top of the stairs. Marnie was home and watching something in the living room. She would be a good place to start his search.

"You seen my phone?"

Marnie jerked her thumb toward the kitchen without looking up from the video on hers. "It got hungry, so I made it a salad. There's some breakfast for you in the fridge, too."

Piers thanked her and made his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, his phone sat motionless on the table and the rotom that usually inhabited it was munching away at its meal. Leaving it to eat for now, Piers found the sausages and pancakes his sister had cooked that morning and stuck them in the microwave. Honestly a microwaved meal wasn't that great but if it hadn't been for Marnie cooking he probably would have just poured cereal and milk straight into his mouth.

He sat at the table and picked up his phone. The rotom had been kind enough to leave him a small amount of charge, so he went ahead and brought up Chaos. He had a handful of group chats, each with very different purposes even if they had similar people in them. One in particular had only himself, Raihan, and Leon in it. And most of their conversations started in a similar fashion to each other.

 **zigzagoon <3:** dtf?  
**dragonborn:** mate I can't get over how _cute_ your name is, especially when you say that  
**zigzagoon <3:** y/n?  
**dragonborn:** when and where?  
**zigzagoon <3:** tonight, my place  
**dragonborn:** I got practice with the gym trainers until 6. We getting dinner first or should we meet after?  
**zigzagoon <3:** let's see what leon's doing first

Not expecting the ex-champion to reply too quickly, since he hadn't done so yet, Piers set his phone back down and focused on eating. His rotom had finished its meal in the meantime and returned to its proper place. When he was done Piers picked up his dishes and the salad bowl and proceeded to clean up the kitchen. After all, it was only fair that he cleaned when Marnie cooked.

He could hear his phone buzzing as he finished drying all the dishes and finally got a chance to check once he was all done.

 **Charizard:** I'm having dinner with an old acquaintance of Rose's. Somebody who had sponsored me a few years ago. We're eating at 7 and probably won't be done until about 9.  
**dragonborn:** this the guy that flaked on you halfway through the season?  
**Charizard:** That's the one.  
**Charizard:** He's told me the only reason he pulled out was because Rose did something he specifically said he wasn't in favor of and was ignored. I won't say what it was, but I can sympathize.  
**Charizard:** That's why I'm even bothering. We might be able to strike a deal somewhere.  
**dragonborn:** good luck with that, mate

Piers cringed. Much as the Spikemuth Gym had been a hassle to keep up, he did not envy Leon and his new role in life. But the guy seemed happy with it, so whatever.

 **zigzagoon <3:** meet up at my place at 10 then?  
**dragonborn:** sound goid!  
**dragonborn:** GOOD!  
**dragonborn:** I'm using voice-to-text! How did that happen!?  
**zigzagoon <3:** lol  
**zigzagoon <3:** so much for the best trained rotom in all of galar  
**Charizard:** I can do 10.  
**Charizard:** Need us to pick up anything?

Piers had to stop and think about that. In his laziness he hadn't checked his supplies. Heading back to his room, he passed by Marnie again.

"Go stay with Gloria tonight."

Marnie gave him a thumbs up and switched off her video to text the other girl. She had learned not to question requests like that after overhearing her brother moaning in his room one evening because she had waited too long to leave the house. She stayed with a gym trainer she was decently close with that night and couldn't look Piers or Leon in the eye for a week.

Digging around his bedside table, Piers couldn't find anything lacking.

 **zigzagoon <3:** we're good  
**zigzagoon <3:** unless there's something you two want to try  
**dragonborn:** eh, not tonight. See you then!  
**Charizard:** You know me, I have no idea how to experiment without you two leading the way.  
**Charizard:** Until 10, then!

Tucking his phone into his pocket, Piers sat down at his computer. He'd given up that morning on a tune he'd had in his head in favor of sleeping. Now he was determined to sit down and get it figured out!

*****

Since Marnie had done breakfast, it was Piers's turn to make dinner. It amounted to throwing a pizza into the oven and quickly frying up a few veggies, but it counted. He and his sister ate together in the kitchen. Her bag was already packed and ready to go, but they liked having at least one meal together a day if they could manage it.

"You dating Gloria yet?"

Marnie's cheeks turned lightly pink. "Not yet…"

"Should tell 'er you like 'er sometime. She'd be good for ya."

"Are we sure you're not the one who likes her? You sound like you want another little sister sometimes."

Piers smiled and messed with her hair. "Maybe I do."

"I'd say it'd be nice to have another big brother, but one of you is already more than enough. Too much, actually."

"Love you~" he sing-songed teasingly.

Marnie sighed, but smiled. "I love you too, bro."

The girl got up and put her dishes in the sink. "I'll do all of tomorrow's instead, since I gotta get going."

"Take care."

The two gave each other a quick hug. Marnie grabbed her bag and left, wanting to get to her friend's before it got dark. Piers finished his dinner, and even an extra slice, did the dishes again, told his rotom to set an alarm, and returned to his room with a few hours left to kill. Which he did by blaring music at full volume and shouting at people in an online shooter.

*****

At nine o' clock sharp Piers's rotom phone came into his room, alarm going off loud enough to be heard over his music and game. Cursing, he quickly turned it off and began the process of shutting everything down. It took him ten minutes, but that was why he had set the alarm so early.

He knew his companions for the night wouldn't care, but he still got another shower. He kept the same clothes on, though. Not like they were going to _stay_ on. He did clean up his room a little; threw away a bit of trash, put dirty clothes in the laundry basket, made a half-hearted attempt to make his bed… Oh! And lit a scented candle Marnie had gotten him a while back that he kept forgetting he owned. He hoped his room smelling vaguely of cookies wouldn't be too weird.

He had just finished tying his hair up into a ponytail when the doorbell rang. A quick look at his clock told him the first arrival was right on time. No doubt it was Raihan, as Leon was liable to get lost in the straight line that was most of Spikemuth. Making his way downstairs the doorbell rang yet again. And then a third time when he was two feet away from the door. It was definitely Raihan on the other side.

"Shut up!" Piers called out at the third ring. "'m here already!"

He flung the door open and was unsurprised to find Raihan standing on the other side grinning down at him, finger still positioned to ring the bell. Before the gym leader could even get a word out Piers grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and yanked him inside. The door barely closed before Raihan was practically slammed back against it. Having done it enough, Piers knew exactly how to throw and pin him so that their mouths would be nearly level with each other and he took full advantage of that.

Raihan hummed with delight as Piers pressed up against him and invaded his mouth with his tongue. He put an arm around the singer's waist and buried a hand into his hair in order to pull him closer. They parted for air only when they absolutely had to, and even then Raihan went straight to marking up the column of Piers's neck with his teeth.

"Fuck! That hurts." The shorter man gave the other a half-hearted punch to the shoulder.

Raihan snickered. "You love it. And…" he lowered his hand to grab a handful of Piers's ass before rolling his hips forward. Their half-hard cocks pressed against one another. "...you can't wait for more."

Despite himself Piers moaned and recaptured Raihan's lips in another rough kiss. His hands found their way under the taller man's shirt and trailed over the hint of muscle there, only for the doorbell to ring and startle both of them. They staggered back to their own feet and Piers wrenched the door open again.

"Am I late?" Leon asked as soon as the knob began to turn.

It was Raihan's turn to pull somebody into the house. "Right on time, mate." And just like that they were kissing. Piers closed the door behind them and finally took a proper look at his guests. Both of them were dressed casually, as was Piers. But casual for Leon was a bit different…

"Do you _ever_ wear shirts that fit?" The singer asked.

Leon broke the kiss to ask, "What?"

Raihan grinned and whirled Leon around to face the other. "He's talking about _these_ ," he shamelessly grabbed both of the man's large pecs and squeezed, "always looking like they're about to rip your shirt open."

Leon's cheeks reddened. "I can't help that they have a mind of their own…"

"Uh-huh… 'm still convinced you do it on purpose." Piers stated, taking a step forward and getting into Leon's face. "You're not as innocent as you try to seem and we know it. You like making people look." Threading his fingers into the former champion's hair, Piers pulled him down and pressed their lips together as well. The man whined, possibly from the kiss or from Raihan giving his chest another squeeze. Leon put his hands around Piers’s hips and pulled him in closer.

A chuckle left the gym leader. “Aw, look at that progress! Remember the first time we did this? How shy Leon here was?”

Again Leon’s cheeks burned and he pulled away from a kiss in order to talk. “Is this whole visit just going to be teasing me because I was virgin until _you two_ got to me?”

“Depends. Will it let me suck your dick again?”

“Will you watch your teeth this time?”

“Probably not. Especially not when it makes you swear and moan so loudly.”

A choked-off noise tried to escape Leon. Piers sighed. “Look, I don’t care what we do but I wanna hurry up and get off already. So can we cut the chatter?”

“So impatient…” Raihan nearly purred. He finally let go of Leon’s chest and tipped the singer’s head up by the chin. “You must be _really_ horny today.”

With a roll of his eyes, Piers jerked his chin out of the gym leader’s light hold. Without a word he pushed passed his guests and made for the stairs. He yelped when a pair of arms suddenly hoisted him up into a bridal carry. He glared up at Leon, who only smiled back at him. Raihan was behind him and doing a bad job of hiding how much he wanted to crack up. The both of them knew how much Piers disliked being picked up and seemed to _love_ tormenting him by doing it. Still, there really wasn’t much the singer could do about it other than struggle, which he was not in the mood for. So he crossed his arms over his chest and allowed the former champion to bring him all the way upstairs to his bedroom and to dump him down onto the mattress.

Lying on top of him, Leon pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then down the column of his throat. Humming contentedly, Piers put his arms around him and even wrapped his legs around Leon’s hips. He could feel the taller man’s erection against his backside, which made him smirk. A flash caught his attention and Piers wasn’t the least bit surprised to see Raihan’s phone floating near them trying to get a good shot. Its owner stood beside the bed pulling his shirt and hoodie off at the same time.

A warm hand hiked Piers’s shirt up and skimmed over his stomach, drawing his attention away from the pokemon-controlled device and back to the man currently trying to ravage him. He raised his shoulders up off the bed enough to allow Leon to remove his shirt entirely and the ex-champion wasted no time doing so. He threw off his own as well while he was at it. He kissed at the pale skin of Piers’s chest, occasionally nipping at him as well.

It was about that time that Raihan finally joined them on the bed. He laid down on his back beside Piers and motioned for him to get on top of him. Leon let him up and Piers rolled over onto him, not at all surprised to find him already naked and hard. Raihan was usually the first to be undressed. The man had no shame. He pulled Piers further up his body until he was sitting on his chest and then bent him forward. He put his teeth to good use, biting at the bits of jewelry decorating either of Piers’s nipples. Piers hissed at the feeling, but didn’t pull away. Especially not when he could hear Leon opening his bedside table and rummaging through the drawer.

One of Leon’s warm hands ran down his back, causing him to unconsciously lift his hips a bit as he reached his lower back. With a little help from Raihan, short work was make of Piers’s shorts and underwear. Leon’s other hand joined in then, already slicked up and beginning to rub at Piers’s hole. The man couldn’t help but chuckle and attempt to look over his shoulder.

“So this is where it’s gonna go tonight?” he asked.

Leon immediately withdrew his hand. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Go for it.” No sooner had he finished speaking than Leon’s fingers were back at his entrance. “I already said I don’t care what we do.”

“Sounds like I get to suck a dick tonight anyway.” Raihan laughed beneath them. Emphasizing his point, he wrapped a hand around Piers’s freed and needy cock and gave it a rough stroke. The singer moaned loudly and tried (and failed) not to thrust into his hand. “ _If_ you don’t get off before I get a chance to, that is.”

“Suck your own dick…” Piers tried to retort. Any bite it might have had was lost to a gasp as the first of Leon’s fingers entered him.

“I’ve tried. Even with my size I’m not flexible enough to reach.”

“Why am I not--AH!—surprised that you’ve tried?”

Leon’s finger was now thrusting inside of him, dragging over his prostate in a slow but steady manner. Despite Raihan laughing at Piers’s outcry, Leon could see from the twitch of his cock that he was as turned on by the sound as Leon himself was. Getting an idea, Leon undid the front of his pants and freed himself. He had to move forward an inch or so, but he got himself lined up with Raihan as best he could and took both of them in hand. The gym leader swore, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for Piers to dive in and attack.

“You know, _I’m_ flexible enough for that.” Leon admitted shyly.

“Really? Shit! Why haven’t you told us before?” Raihan asked between pants.

“It never came up?”

“These are the kinds of things you should tell us! Just how flexible are you?”

Leon had to think about it for a moment, both of his hands stilling in the process. “Well…” He picked up his rhythm again. “Let’s just say I’ve always been able to do the splits with little effort. Both sideways and front-and-back. I can do other things, too.”

Raihan swore again and even Piers had to admit quite a few things crossed his mind hearing that. Their dear ex-champion partner had been holding out on them! The singer’s thoughts were disturbed yet again by another finger being added into his backside. Leon made a scissoring motion, coaxing his muscles to relax and allow the intrusion better. Raihan had to take up the job of holding him still by the hip, as both of Leon’s hands were busy. A third finger followed soon after, and then all were removed and Piers braced himself for what he knew was coming next.

He had to be dragged back down Raihan’s body a bit, but Piers was quickly positioned _just right_ for Leon to finally enter him. He groaned and dropped his head onto Raihan’s chest. Leon began to thrust inside of him, slow and steady to get them both used to the feeling. He had to abandon his efforts of stroking the gym leader in order to grasp Piers’s hips and keep his rhythm, but the taller man didn’t seem to mind. He watched as the two fucked on top of him, Piers’s dick rubbing lightly against his own with every powerful snap of Leon’s hips.

Jokingly, Raihan asked, “Any chance I could get a turn?” He groped at Piers’s ass with both hands for emphasis as to what he was talking about.

“Fuckin’…” Piers panted. “Just do it.”

That caused both of the other men to stop suddenly and stare at him. Piers picked himself up on shaky arms and turned a frustrated glare at each of them. “Raihan’s big enough, he can reach like this. And I can take it.” He hadn’t been expecting to see both Leon _and_ Raihan flush at his claims. The two of them exchanged glances before looking back at Piers. “Well? Are you going to do it or not?”

Leon scrambled to pick up the lube again. He pulled out of Piers, who fell onto Raihan in order to rest and breathe a moment, and proceeded to get the gym leader slicked up. He put another couple of drops onto himself as well just to refresh it. Taking the singer by the hips once more he coaxed him into lifting his ass again.

“Who should go first?” the former champion asked.

“Up to you two.” Piers replied, face still buried in Raihan’s chest.

They looked at each other again and Raihan grinned, gesturing for Leon to go ahead. A little puzzled by this, Leon took himself in hand long enough to line back up and push inside. He went in easy, as expected. He gave a few thrusts, getting Piers used to it again. Then stopped as Raihan shifted beneath them. Leon watched as he positioned himself and then slowly, carefully, began to sink into Piers as well.

It was an odd sensation, Leon being inside of Piers and yet feeling Raihan’s cock sliding in with him. _Tight_. That was the best way to describe it for all three of them. Piers’s hands dug into the meat of Raihan’s chest, leaving dark scratches in his wake. Both Piers and Raihan hissed a little but didn’t protest. Leon watched the singer, feeling a bit worried. Until he looked up and caught Raihan grinning like a madman.

It clicked that Raihan had intended on getting that sort of reaction when he let Leon go first.

Once both men were as deeply inside of the singer as they could be they gave some experimental thrusts. It took some work, but they managed to get into sync with each other. And once they managed that they finally began to pound into Piers in earnest. It was only a matter of time before the man was panting and moaning and cursing up a storm from their combined girth and unforgiving pace.

Leon shifted, coming to lean over him and holding him around his chest instead of his hips. He lavished his pale neck and shoulders and back with kisses and licks. Raihan’s hands left their perch on the man’s backside and one made an attempt to keep Piers’s hair out of Leon’s way. The other wrapped around the singer’s dick and stroked in time with everything else. Raihan could feel a few more sharp pains on his chest, always accompanied by hot, wet pants. Piers was evidently trying to suck and/or bite him, but seemed a bit too far gone to accomplish it.

It came as no surprise when Piers was the first to lose himself. The singer gasped loudly before moaning a long, low sound and spilling onto Raihan’s stomach. He shuddered, hole tensing around the two cocks inside of him irregularly. Leon and Raihan followed him only a few seconds after and at nearly the same time, filling him to the brim. Leon slid out first, relieving some of the pressure they had all felt. Raihan slowly, carefully, pulled out after. None of them were surprised by the mess of cum that was on them after doing so.

Piers groaned and rolled off of Raihan, no doubt tired from keeping himself propped up. Leon took the chance to lean over the taller man and exchange a long, slow, deep kiss with him. Up to and including Raihan tenderly running his hands over Leon’s back, shoulders, and up into his hair. Piers rolled his eyes at them.

“Get a room.”

They ignored him for a minute, letting their kiss end naturally instead of abruptly. “We’re _in_ a room.” Raihan stated.

Piers kicked him lightly in the side. “A _different_ room. Preferably not one in my house.”

Both men laughed at him, Leon finally getting back onto his feet…only to fall back down onto the bed on the other side of Piers. At the same time both taller men wrapped their arms around him and snuggled up close, squishing him between their bodies. Piers sighed exasperatedly but shifted a little to get more comfortable. Eventually they would have to get up and shower…which would probably turn into Round Two and they would end up stumbling back to the bed because the shower and bathroom isn’t big enough. But for now they simply laid like that quietly for a while, enjoying the closeness and warmth of it all.

*****

The following night, as expected, their private group chat became littered with photos that Raihan’s rotom phone had taken for him. Everything from the moment he and Piers had begun kissing at the door to the three of them exchanging good-bye kisses the following morning had been quickly but carefully preserved. It had even gotten video recordings of them, which were also shared.

Sometimes Piers thought it creepy how good of a cameraman Raihan’s rotom was. Because seriously, just what kinds of things had he been teaching it?! But looking at all of the pictures and videos after each of their little flings and feeling a stirring in his loins… He couldn’t help but be grateful. Wank material was wank material, and it was even better when it featured his two favorite “pornstars”.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend showed me [this fanart](https://twitter.com/lop_loppp/status/1221511258421125120?s=20) and my brain went "No need to take turns. Double stuff him!" and then thought of double stuff oreos and _then_ realized that Piers is black and white. =| So yes. I wrote this fic in part just to share that.
> 
> So I MIGHT have idea for a "prequel" fic to this wherein it's Leon's first time. I'm not going to make any promises about writing it, though because I know how bad at that sort of thing I am.


End file.
